


Rapture

by doppeldonger



Series: Ships from the Borderlands [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games), borderlands 2 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doppeldonger/pseuds/doppeldonger
Summary: Axton and Ellie go on a vacation and visit Wam Bam Island. It's the perfect romantic getaway.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to valoscope!

She takes his breath away the moment they meet for the first time. The hot and dry winds native to the Dust recklessly playing with his short cropped hair, he watches as she pulverizes a dozen of bandits in a giant machine normally used for grinding used up cars. He stands there stunned, the winds now bringing the smell of blood and oil along with them, caressing Axton's stony-hard face.

The moment of shock passes easily when she offers him a sly grin, cocking her hips and giving him a two fingered mock-salute. She's the queen of this small island protected by the maze of old car parts, and she has taken him to be his slave. He can't say he minds, though, and he knows that Ellie knows, too.

He hops into the bandit technical to go on with his quest, her bright blue eyes and generous bosom blessing his daydreams and dreams alike.

Axton decides he has the hots for Ellie when he stops working on his turret one day to let his gaze linger on the woman upgrading his bandit technical at the other end of the workshop, sweat glistening on her body, lines of grease gracing her soft features. He honestly wants to hop onto the back of the car with her and kiss her lips (not just he ones on her face, he thinks with a light blush dusting his sharp cheeks) right then and there.

They might have actually ended up doing that, but Axton's not sharing any details about his sex life with you.

...Not because he's too bashful to do so, though. There were just too many orgasms for both parties to remember the night to the full.

They decide to take a break, then- not from their quickly-budding (and definitely exciting) relationship, but from the lives they lead (that include violence and bloodshed on a daily basis, of course). They end up on Wam Bam Island, heading for the beach after renting one of the bungalows for a week (no killing involved, they're not bandits for fuck's sake). Carrying a cooler filled with rakk ale and food along with a couple of bags stuffed with towels, sunscreen and spare clothes, they make their way to the beach that seems to go on for miles and miles, almost glistening under bright sunlight.

It is at this exact moment that Axton thinks he has actually fallen (hard) for Ellie. He watches her strut a few steps ahead of him, turning to flash a cheeky grin at him for a moment from underneath the huge beige hat and red cat eye sunglasses protecting her face from the sun. The commando doesn't bother hiding his fascination with her, actually lowering his sunglasses and tipping his hat back to show her how much he loves looking at her. He gravitates towards her like Elpis gravitates towards Pandora, and she knows that he knows, too.

Her pareo lightly flutters in the wind (it's warm and humid, so unlike the winds of the Dust) and he can't help but think how good leopard print looks on her. Judging by the way her eyes hover over his form, she seems to be admiring him in a similar fashion. Army camo is a good look on him, to be honest, especially when his shorts are just perfectly short and tight. He returns Ellie's gesture with a lopsided grin of his own.

They settle under one large straw umbrella near the point where the ocean's clear waters gently caress the golden sand; Axton sits on the sun lounger to delve into the bags in search for sunscreen, but Ellie's inviting voice stops him before he can actually find the damn bottles.

Okay, nevermind the sun. Axton's pretty sure the sight in front of him is hotter than any star in the whole universe. He's vaguely aware of how his jaw has dropped, how his hands are gripping his seat. But hot damn, that lovely red bikini hugging her soft, curvy form is just a sight for sore eyes. She loves showing off her perfect beach body in the two piece swimwear that has little windows opening up and showing her milky white skin all over it. He finally closes his mouth when she saunters close and sits on the other sun lounge, shucking off her hat and gently throwing it aside. Her hand hovering over his six pack just as appreciatively as his hands currently stroking her thighs, she reaches down to fish out the sunscreen with ease.

"Care to help me put sunscreen on, cutie?" she drawls, making his heart flutter in his chest. His hands desperately want to touch every part of her, but he refrains from it, lest she burns him just by being such a hottie.

(He desperately wants to kiss her, too. Her button nose, plump lips, curved brows and bright eyes are just begging to be kissed.)

He ends up worshipping her with his hands and sunscreen. She giggles whenever he touches a ticklish spot, making him chuckle along. When he's finished, she helps him get sun protection as well, enjoying every second of touching his muscly body (and making him enjoy it as well).

A few bottles of booze and a couple of hours later, they end up snuggling close to each other despite the hot weather; limbs fitting perfectly into the crooks of each other's bodies. It's peaceful, Axton decides with a content hum, his head resting on Ellie's shoulder, one hand lazily playing with the straps of her top.

It is later that evening, when they finally get up from their lazy lounge to walk along the beach that's painted various shades of orange and red by the evening sun that Axton finally realizes he actually loves Ellie. He loves her vicious grin, her curvy hips, her soft and deft hands; he loves her mech and tech skills, her quick mind, her upbeat attitude. He loves Ellie just the way she is.

He tells her so, when they sit down at the dinner table adorned with simple plates and cutlery, with quality alcohol and tasty food from the island's cuisine. She looks into his eyes, sky blue meeting pine green, and she holds his hands in hers. With a smile reserved just for him, she tells him she knew it all along. She's the daughter of Moxxi after all, she has the excellent sex appeal and the perfect taste in lovers. But Ellie is just as romantic as her mother, she confides as he watches her, starstruck; she loved Axton all along, just as much as he loved Ellie.

The stars scattered across the dark sky shine brighter in these parts, they notice when they finally end up in a tangled mess on the bungalow's porch. They giggle like little children, fast breaths aligned and fingers intertwined.

There are nice things on this god forsaken planet, if you know where to look. Just ask Axton and Ellie.

**Author's Note:**

> I fucking love these two okay!!!


End file.
